


In A Time of Magic

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a prince, Lance is a knight, Medieval AU, Multi, Wizard AU, all the paladins can do magic, some violence, sorry - Freeform, this will also be rewritten as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: At an Annual Tourney his father holds every year, even though all the kingdoms come to show good faith it seemed like someone didn't want it to go well and wished death upon everyone. (this is literally the best summary I could think of, I'm bad at summaries, story is good, I promise). Ok, so sorry everyone reading this but this story is on hold from now on. I lost my inspiration for this story for the time being. if i'm lucky, i'll get some inspiration and update again. until then, sorry everyone! hopefully this hold won't last long! STORY WILL BE REWRITTEN WHEN I GET INSPIRATION FOR IT!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s my Medieval\Wizard AU thing! And don’t worry I’ll explain the magic stuff before anything ok, here it is! Also, just thought I’d tell you this, whenever I say witches, that means the Druids from VLD. And if you have any questions go to my Tumblr account: paladinwilla!

Wizards have markings underneath their eyes in a crescent-like shape and the corner of their eyes(like the altean marks) and they also have markings on their arms that look like they’re wearing an armband, the markings there look like something based off their element. Having either one armband or both are rare, meaning you’ll be either very strong or powerful wizard depending on how many markings you have. But what’s even rarer is having half of one armband, this doesn’t happen often and when it does occur it gets studied a lot.

When someone is born a wizard they have the markings already on them. Depending on what you have, you need a staff. If you just have the eye markings- you have to use a staff; eye markings and one armband- potential to bend\do magic without staff but it leaves them drained; eye markings and both arms have armband markings- you can bend\do magic with or without staff. When you have the eye markings and half an armband, that means something happened when you were developing, stopping you from being able to do magic without the staff, but this is rare to happen.

Different colors show what their specialty is: red is fire, blue is water, green is earth, yellow is wind, can have a mix of two colors but that’s SUPER rare to have. Blue- wave like with swirls showing how water moves; Yellow\White- swirls around with leaves and flower petals showing wind movement; Red- looks like fire wrapping all around the arm; Green- kinda blocky with leafy designs. Every wizard can do the other magic but not as strongly as their specialty one.

The witches all over came together to do experiments until they got all the markings possible since they love being powerful and wanted to control people. Zarkon came to them to help them with that only of they make him more powerful. Zarkon was originally a fire specialty but after they finished their experiments on him he got dark magic and became powerful. He did it in secret and only his most trusted advisors know this since he has plans for the world around them.

Keith wiped the back of his hand across his forehead to rid the sweat there from his training with the new recruits for his father's guards. He took the bottle that a friend of his held out, a fellow knight that was the highest one and his personal guard at all times. Even though Keith could defend himself, his father had insisted saying the people would feel better knowing the next heir is safe considering what happened to his sister all that time ago.

When they were seven, Keith’s sister, Willa had been taken while playing with the kids in the village outside the Castle. It was a major blow to everyone since it was on their birthday and the annual Tourney that Oeria held every year, invited everyone from all around. When the king’s daughter was taken all the countries royalties came to the Tourney to offer condolences and say they’ll keep an eye out. That was ten years ago and King Alfor had found Willa had been in a witch’s lair who went by Haggar.

Ever since Alfor’s Paladin’s saved Willa from the witch months ago they’ve been close friends and allies. Willa was taken care of and had trained to fight with any weapon and her hands and apprenticed under Alfor himself who was a very strong water wizard and taught her to become stronger.

When she had come home they discovered that the druids did experiments on her and she had all the markings. The even stranger thing, her eye marking which used to be just red were now red\gold and each armband is a different color, one is blue and the other is green. The witch had made Willa able to use all the elements without problem even though no one else can possibly do that. When they whole kingdom found out it took a month for them to trust their princess again since she only had the eye markings before and her brother had the eye markings and one armband.

Keith specialized in fire like his father, sister, and older brother Shiro. He’s gotten stronger but had to use a staff when he used magic since he got drained after a little while when not using a staff. Shiro has all the markings possible which shocked everyone since it was common knowledge that their father, Thace, wasn’t a very powerful wizard and their mother, Eliza, didn’t have any magic.

A year ago Shiro had married Alfor’s daughter Allura who was a mage herself, but could do fire and air, had the one armband also. It was her who discovered that there was a witch in the area causing trouble and the king sent his Paladins, which Shiro led, to take care of the witch when they found Willa there. It was a very happy occasion, Willa knew Shiro was her brother so she was ecstatic at seeing him, the only problem was she had amnesia for parts of her life. While Alfor and his top knights trained her to be stronger, Shiro, Allura and Coran, Altea’s court wizard and healer, helped Willa remember what she forgot before returning her to her family in which a celebration happened as the whole kingdom celebrated its princess return.

All the countries had been happy except for one. The Galran Empire had seemed very strained at hearing the princess return but no one bothered, thinking they were happy but had their own problems they were dealing with, which wasn’t wrong since they were dealing with the local wolf problem, wild witches and sphinx’s.

Keith took a drink before handing it back to his friends. “Good session, Vell,” he said and the other nodded.

“Indeed. Though a couple recruits seemed uncertain during the drill,” Vell said looking across the open training field outside the Castle’s wall toward the storeroom where the new recruits were putting away their weapons.

“We’ll get them ready. Don’t worry, Vell. For now, though, I need to go get ready for everyone arriving for the Tourney,” Keith said with a small grimace and Vell laughed.

“Indeed, you rather be out here training than in there in a stiff clothing listening to boring diplomatics,” he agreed and Keith smirked. “Has your father said anything about this year's Tourney to you?” Keith shook his head at his friend's question as they walked through the halls toward his room.

“Not yet. Though I don’t believe he’ll forbid me from doing the Tourney since it is all in good faith,” he said and Vell nodded.

“Yes but you know Baron Sendak from the Galran Empire has accused you of cheating, so he might be hoping you won’t participate this year,” Vell said and Keith sighed. The Galran Empire has caused them problems during the Tourney even though nothing comes from it. It's just a friendly competition between kingdoms to promote unity by being fair and actually being in the same place as other kingdoms. It has done a great job at this but the Galran Empire doesn’t seem to agree.

“Can you go tell her if she’s not ready to get ready for the dignitaries coming? She’ll most likely be in the Court Wizard’s room,” he said and Vell nodded agreement. Ever since she came back, she had been stronger than before and became the kingdom's Court Wizard for that area. The kingdom was split into five parts, each part having a local Baron to rule and a Court Wizard to help solve any problem the locals have. Willa became the Castle’s new wizard when the old one died suddenly.

She’s still investigating his death since he was a close friend of hers and he still had many years left in him. So it would only make since she’d be in the area specifically for the Court Wizard and where her close friend had last been before dying. “As you wish, your highness,” he said walking off as a few maids came walking by. Usually, Keith would have asked him not to say ‘your highness’ but dignitaries were coming and it was part of protocol.

His father knew he had the knights just call him Keith if they were close so a few did and only when it was a special occasion did he relent and the knights say ‘your highness’. He despised being a royal and having guards watching his every move and saying ‘your highness’ when talking to him. He much preferred his name and luckily Shiro and his wife don’t have to say that since Shiro is his brother and his wife is now part of the family.

As he walked to his bedchamber he had energy to his step that was previously been absent. But who could blame him? His brother had married and moved away, his sister had been gone for a decade and he hated being treated like some fragile thing and not a knight. But he was happy since he would be seeing his brother and his wife at the Tourney that year and they wanted to introduce him to their friends who are Paladins like Shiro. He entered his chambers and his manservant that his father had imposed upon him shot up from his chair.

Keith felt that he didn’t need anyone's help getting ready but his father insisted and even got his mother to tell him to accept help. His father knew Keith couldn’t say no to his mother and so he now had someone to help him. Though he was able to get out of it by telling the manservant to have the day off and sometimes even saying it was an order just to get him out of his hair. But apparently today his father insisted on him having help.

“Gah,” Keith grunted out as his manservant, Arthur, pulled his belt closed too tightly. “Arthur, that’s too tight. Let me,” he stepped back from Arthur and loosened his ceremonial belt that was decorated with Oerian designs that swirled, twisted and played with each line gracefully in silver on the black leather of the belt. Keith was at least grateful that his father didn’t make him wear anything too fancy or tight and just let him wear a black tunic with a black coat on top that had more Oerian designs on it that were simple and in red thread with simple trousers and deep brown boots.

He took the red hoodless cloak the Arthur held out to him and swung it onto his shoulders. On the front of the shoulder on the cloak in silver was his kingdoms, family, crest. He walked out of his room and found that Vell was waiting outside for him. They then walked through the halls toward the Throne Room where his father and mother were waiting for him and anyone else before the dignitaries arrived from the other kingdoms.

From all over, both inside their kingdom and outside, people came, either normal knights, lords, barons, even royalty would come whether it was the king and queen or their kid, they’d come to the Tourney to show good faith and their trust in the alliance. They entered the room and Keith walked toward his parents in their own ceremonial outfits and Willa was standing next to them in a mix of princess ceremonial and Court Wizard outfit.

She wore the ceremonial Court Wizard’s deep blue dress with a transparent over sleeves for her princess dress on, held down by a belt like his. And wore boots that were functional but proper for the ceremony and she also had on her cloak and held her wizard staff loosely. She smiled over at him as he walked over. Once he arrived she gave him a hug before turning to face forward, smile on her mouth. “You really thought I’d forget to get ready for this?” she asked in a whisper and nodded her head toward Vell.

“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t. You know how you get in the Court Wizard’s Room, you get so concentrated that you tune out the world and can stay there for hours,” he said and Willa nodded, conceding the point.

“That is true. But I had my guard remind me when it was close to the time so I could get ready with some time to spare,” she said. “I’m hoping Shiro brought along their Court Wizard so that we could compare potions and spells,” she said and Keith gave a small laugh.

“You love having magic don’t you?” he asked and she gave a sheepish nod, it was hard to keep anything from a sibling, it was even harder hiding it from a twin. “Don’t you wonder if there are any other wizards or mages that are coming?”

“Hmm,” she tapped her chin with her free hand and her other hand went away from her, making her deep brown staff angle away from her body. “Maybe, but I’ve heard that their Court Wizard, Coran, is very talented in healing with water! I want to learn how to do that since I won’t always have access to the herbs needed to heal things,” she said and Keith nodded.

“That does sound useful,” he said and she nodded.

“I’ve even heard rumors that one of the Paladins is a water wizard too! The rumor also stated that he trained under Alfor and the powerful, peaceful druid, Izabel, to be able to fight with water! How cool would that be? Izabel is the last druid that's both alive and uncorrupted!” she said excitedly.

“Maybe he’ll show up and we’ll see,” he said and she nodded, in a daze of worship since it was her dream to apprentice under the druid Izabel.

“Willa, Keith, get ready,” their mother spoke and her children looked over at her. “It’s time, smile,” she said and they nodded, instantly looking forward with smiles as the door opened to reveal all the high ranking guests awaiting to be announced so they could greet the king and queen. The lower ranking guests included knights, knight-in-training and barons, and lords that are from this kingdom.

“From the distant kingdom of Erswirer, please welcome Prince Elcofe,” a herald announced and a tall, lean man walked forward with a couple knights behind him. He walked up to the king and queen. He had brown hair that was slicked back, blue eyes that seem to observe everything and a smirk on his lips like he knew your deepest secrets.

“A pleasure to be here, your majesties,” he said and then went to Willa and shook her hand and then shook Keith’s. “Your highnesses,” he said before giving a small bow and going to the side of the room.

“From Arus, Princess Lydia,” a woman with a strong build, brown-black hair and hazel eyes came forward and they knew she was not the ordinary princess. For starters, they could see the chainmail peeking out of her sleeves, her dress was loose so she could move easily and she had a sword on her waist. She knew how to defend herself. She walked up and greeted them with a kind smile, seemingly fond of Willa since she too, could defend herself.

“Perhaps later we could practice together,” she suggested Willa nodded. “It’d be my honor, your highness,” she then turned to Keith and shook his hand before walking over to where Elcofe stood.

“From Balmera, Lady Shay,” the herald announced and a woman with a big, strong build walked forward. She had a kind  smile on her lips, short, curly brown hair, hazel eyes and was wearing what had to be uncomfortable gold triangle earrings. She walked up to the king and queen too with her guards behind her. She greeted them with a kind, caring smile and nice words before going over to the side. “From the Galran Empire, Lord Sendak,” a tall man walked forward, he had tanned skin, hazel eyes that seemed to glow a little, and black hair.

“A pleasure to represent my Emperor at your Tourney, King Thace,” he said and Thace nodded. He shook the king’s and queen’s hands and walked over to Keith and Willa. “A pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Willa,” Sendak said in a chilling voice and she nodded, not liking the tone of his voice.

“Thank you for your kind words, Lord Sendak,” she said as she shook his hand and gave a small curtsy. As she came back up he bowed and placed a kiss to her knuckles. He straightened up and she gave him a strained smile and he turned to Keith.

“Your highness,” he said and Keith gave a small bow and he returned it. A small snarl made its way up Keith’s throat but he pushed it down. He didn’t like how Sendak spoke to his sister and planned to keep an eye on. Willa herself gave a small almost inaudible sigh of relief as Sendak left. She felt Keith’s eyes on her and turned to him giving a small smile before looking forward again.

“And please welcome back Prince Shiro and his wife, Princess Allura from our ally kingdom for years, Altea,” the herald called and everyone clapped as Shiro and Allura walked forward, arm in arm as they walked toward the king and queen. Behind them five people walked behind, four had silvery-white armor, each on the chest was a different colored V that was part of Altea’s symbol. The last one had on the Court Wizards ceremonial blue and gold robes and he carried a staff.

“Nice to see you again father, mother,” he said and the two nodded.

“A pleasure to be back again, your majesty's,” Allura said shaking their hands and they nodded. “Hello again, Willa. It’s good to see you doing well,” she said and Willa nodded agreement before Allura turned to Keith. “Good to see you too, Keith,” she shook his hand and he nodded. Shiro then stepped forward and gave both Willa and Keith a hug before leading Allura to the side of the room.

“Welcome everyone to the twentieth Annual Tourney held on my children’s birthday!” King Thace said and everyone nodded gracing the twins with smiles. “As you all know, this Tourney is all in good faith to celebrate our kingdom's coming together and becoming allies that help one another when it is needed,” he continued and everyone once again nodded. “Now, let us proceed with the Tourneys starting feast,” he called and everyone turned to the door as a creak resounded throughout the room.

Willa turned toward the sound and saw a burst of flames coming toward her parents and the dignitaries. She ran in front as people shouted at her and wiped up her staff, pointing it at the flames. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and the flames split, going to the sides where no one was. She stayed there as the flames continued, sweat beading on her brow from the heat and soon the flames stopped. Small fires were going at different points of the room and both she and the Altean Court Wizard went to different sides and used water to put the flames out.

Once that was done they looked around before looking back at the dignitaries and her family only for her gut to twist at seeing her brother Shiro on the ground clutching his burnt right arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people reading this. I’m glad you like it! Ok, back to the story!
> 
> P.S. just so you know this will be a short fic, like at most 10 chaps. Ok, sorry, back to story.

**** Willa and Coran ran over to Shiro as he clutched his burned arm to his chest. Allura had his head in her lap and her Paladins were circled around them. Willa kneeled beside her brother and settled her hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t protect you from getting hurt,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes at seeing her brother hurt because of her.

“You did your best,” Shiro said and Coran pulled water from the air, his eyes and markings glowing as he settled the water against the burns. Shiro hissed and soon the water itself glowed and the burns on Shiro’s arms slowly healed. Coran removed the water and looked at the newly healed area and nodded his head, the burns would leave marks on his skin much like Willa’s own burns that she got from the witch she was with.

Though since Willa was ok with her scars, he was confident Shiro will be too. She has wrappings around her hands that go up her wrists just so that no one was uncomfortable. She knew people got uncomfortable talking to her when they could see the burn marks and she wanted everyone to be comfortable so she has them covered most of the time. “Thanks, Coran,” he said and Coran nodded. “Coran, my sister here would love to train under you,” she said and Willa smiled as Coran looked over at her.

“I don’t see why not. But it’s not like I can teach her much,” he said and her eyes widened.

“Not much to teach? I’ve read so much about your amazing healing abilities! I’ve been wanting to ask you to teach me how to heal with water,” she said and Coran nodded.

“Ah, yes, the old healing water. I’ll teach you everything I know,” he said and she beamed. She then helped Shiro stand and Keith walked up to them.

“You sure your ok, Shiro?” he asked and he chuckled.

“I’m sure, Keith. Coran is the best healer around,” he gestured toward Coran who bowed slightly. “Father, how about you get everyone to the main hall for the feast. My Paladins, Keith, Willa and I will stay behind and figure this out,” he said and Thace nodded, leading everyone out of the room. Willa gripped her staff tighter and looked around, the door had scorch marks on it from the fire entering there.

“Do we have any idea who might have done this? Attacking the opening ceremony of the Tourney?” Keith asked and Willa nodded agreement.

“There are the small coven of witches. The ones that held Willa captive, they could be angry that we freed her,” Shiro said and Willa’s head fell forward at the thought that she was the reason for the attack.

“But, we don’t know that for sure. Those witches like revenge, but they love power more. Someone could have offered them power if one or more attacked and killed someone in this room or all of them,” one of the Paladin’s suggested. He was tall, like Shiro but thin, agile looking and lean. On his hip was a sword and across his back was a bow and arrow. Across his chest was a blue v, and under his eyes are blue markings, his upper arms are covered by the sleeves of the chainmail but the matching armbands can be seen below.

“That’s right, good thought, Lance,” Shiro said and this Lance person smiled. Willa and Keith both look at Lance curiously, both wonder if Lance was the man they heard of that learned how to fight with his water magic, but Keith also might be thinking about how Lance looks good in armor. But if asked, Keith will deny it, he doesn't have a crush, but his siblings can tell, though.

“Oh, right. Keith, Willa, this is Lance,” he gestured to the young man in blue before turning to a short girl that had on green and had green eye markings as well with one armband, “that’s Pidge,” he then pointed to a tall, big man that’s skin was darker that Lance and he had a yellow-orange band wrapped around his forehead and his armor was yellow. “And Hunk,” they all shake Keith and Willa’s hands.

“By any chance did you train to fight with your water magic?” she asked and Lance nodded, giving her a dazzling smile and turning to Keith also.

“So, we’ve heard much about you two from Shiro,” he said and they both looked towards Shiro who gave a small shrug and smiled. “How about after we figure this out we all train together,” he suggested and they nodded.

“Sounds good,” Keith said. “So, back to this, what other reason would the witches have for attacking. Surely if they wanted Willa, they would have done a sneak attack to try capturing her again,” he said and they all turned toward Shiro.

“Well, the only person who would be dissatisfied with everything would be Zarkon, Allura’s told me that Altea and the Galran Empire have been arguing for a long time. They haven’t gone to war yet since they know the other kingdoms would side with Altea. Maybe they’re planning something to get other countries on their side,” he said and Keith’s eyes narrowed. “What is it Keith?” everyone looked at Keith, Willa had a curious look in her gaze.

“Before you came in, Baron Sendak came up to us and talked to Willa, saying how it was a pleasure to meet her and see her fine. It rubbed me the wrong way,” he said and Willa frowned as she thought about the Baron too.

“Yeah, he was…...very interesting to talk to,” she agreed. “I’m hesitant to go near him now that we think he and his Emperor have something planned.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep you safe,” Lance said giving her a reassuring smile to her and she smiled back.

“Yeah, if Sendak and Zarkon have something planned, they’ll have to go through us,” Shiro said.

“We should probably get to the main hall before father thinks of sending someone to find us,” she said and they nodded.

“Yeah. Shiro, do you want to tell father or do you want me to tell him of our suspicions?” Keith asked as they walked and Shiro looked toward him.

“I’m thinking we wait. If we tell him now, he might talk to Sendak about our suspicions and that may make them push their plans up. So, neither. We need to get our facts straight and make sure we have proof,” he explained and they all nodded. A soft purr came towards them and a spirit familiar came running towards the group. Willa kneeled down and hugged the spirit once it got to her. The group looked at it in fascination since it looked like a lion but was small, the size of a golden retriever.

“Hi, girl,” Willa said scratching the spirit's head. Willa looked up and saw their expressions and her cheeks tinted a faint pink in embarrassment. “Oh, yeah,” she stood up and brushed her robe and dress clear of any dust or dirt from the ground. “This is Luna, my familiar. I got her shortly after coming back here,” she said and they nodded.

“Cool,” Hunk said and Lance and Pidge nodded agreement. “Where’d ya get her?” he asked and she shrugged. They continued walking down the hall as Willa thought about it, her staff clicking against the stone floor.

“Most Wizards and Court Wizards have familiars. Some are spirits and others are real animals, well, animals that are made of flesh and bone that is,” she added quickly as Luna looked at her with a look. “Most you can find out in the wild if you look hard enough and others can be given to you by someone else. The old Court Wizard gave me her a little after becoming his apprentice,” she said and Hunk nodded.

“So where is this old Court Wizard? Are you still his apprentice?” Lance asked and Willa’s gaze grew sad as she thought about her friend that’s gone.

“He’s gone,” she said quietly. “I took his place since I was most qualified even though I still had a lot to learn,” she continued and Shiro placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw his reassuring smile. “What about you Lance? Pidge? Who taught you? Do you have a familiar? “ she changed the topic, Shiro saw but knew it's probably best as they walked through the halls.

“Alfor and a druid, Izabel taught me everything I know. And no, not yet. Though I am hoping to soon,” Lance replied smiling easily.

“I was taught by Coran mostly with help from my brother since he too is a wizard. And yes, he’s a spirit that’s a cross between a hummingbird and fox and I call him Rover,” she said with pride. “I just have to whistle and he’ll come,” she continued and Willa nodded.

“I’ve heard of those type of spirits, though I’ve never seen one in person,” she said.

“Well, I’ll show you him sometime maybe. That is, if we can figure that attack out,” Pidge said and they nodded. They arrived outside the main hall’s doors and knocked. A couple soldiers opened the doors and everyone inside looked over at them.

“Have you figured anything out, Shiro?” Thace asked and Allura looked at them all curiously. He gave her a minute nod and then a minute shake of his head, indicating he’ll explain later.

“Not yet. I hope soon though with the help of our Court Wizards that we’ll find the culprit,” he said and Thace nodded.

“Very well. I’ll make sure the maids and knights know to leave the throne room alone until you finish,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“That would be best,” he agreed. He then looked around the room before walking over to Allura as she stood by others calming them down. “Hello, dear,” he said and she smiled at him before hugging him.

“You better explain everything,” she whispered so that no one heard.

“I will,” he whispered back. Thace looked around everyone and then raised his arms and everyone looked toward him.

“Everyone, please be calm. I have people looking into this,” he said and everyone looked toward Shiro and his Paladins before looking at Keith and Willa and finally looked back at the king. “So, please, let us go back to our feast and enjoy the rest of the night,” he said and everyone sat down at the tables spread with all types of food. The tables were put to make a ‘U’ of forms with the head table connecting with the other two. At the head, the king, queen and the royal family with the Court Wizard and Knight’s Leaders. Shiro and his wife sat at the head table since Shiro was family and by that extent, so was Allura.

All the other dignitaries sat at the arms of the ‘U’ with any protection they had along the walls waiting. A servant would go to them and offer food and water at the request of King Thace and the people would gladly accept. Sendak seemed wary as the feast went on and excused himself briefly and came back several minutes later looking around before looking at Willa and Keith. When he saw he had the twins attentions, he gave them a smile and Willa graced him with a strained one while Keith just narrowed his eyes.

Keith looked over at Shiro and saw that he too was watching Sendak warily. Sendak stood up and made his way over to the table and stood in front of Shiro. “Prince Shiro, please accept my humble offers and hope you recover from those burns well,” he said while giving a small bow and he straightened up. “We all know that burns still take time to heal, magically healed or not,” he continued and Shiro nodded.

“Of course,” Shiro replied nodding his head. The musicians in the room chose that moment to start playing and Sendak turned to Willa.

“May I have this dance?” he asked and she turned to look at Keith then Shiro. She bit her lip before nodded. She stood up and raised her hand to Sendak and he took her hand and led her onto the floor where others were already dancing. Keith shifted in his seat and got closer to Shiro who was looking at Sendak.

“You don’t trust him either,” he said and Shiro glanced at Keith from the corner of his eye.

“I trust him about as far as I can throw him,” Shiro replied and Keith smirked.

“That sorta implies you trust him a lot since you could throw him far,” Keith teased and Shiro looked at him with a disapproving look. “I know what you mean,” he said. “Why don’t you take Allura onto the floor so that you’re closer to them, maybe overhear what they’re saying,” he suggested and Shiro nodded.

“Good idea,” he said before turning to Allura. “May I?” he asked and she nodded. He took her hand and walked them onto the floor and started dancing around, always making sure he had an eye on Sendak. Allura seemed to catch on and kept her eye on Sendak as well. They managed to get close enough to where they could overhear but not look suspicious.

“So, both your brothers and you are looking into the attack,” he said and Willa nodded, unease filling her. “Have you found anything?”

“Nothing solid, Baron Sendak. Just some thoughts that may or may not be true. Only time shall tell,” she replied.

“Of course,” he said smiling. “May I say, you look ravishing tonight,” he said and she ducked her head biting her lip. She even though she’s been back at the castle for months, she still wasn’t used to compliments, especially when it was from the potential attackers high ranking man.

“You’re too kind, Baron,” she said before raising her head again. “So, do you have any idea’s as to why someone might attack the opening ceremony for the Tourney, something that’s supposed to bring peace?” she asked and Sendak cocked his head to the side as he pretended to think about it.   
“Maybe they just didn’t like big crowds,” he said smirking and she sighed.

“By that then, someone would have left and been seen leaving since everyone was heading there when it happened and at least two guards inside the room are always watching the door. So, I’m sorry to say that theory doesn’t work,” she said thoughtfully.

“As you say, it was just a theory. Maybe someone was trying to kill someone in the room,” he twirled Willa around as he talked and she was caught unprepared and yelped a little. She stopped turning and Sendak placed his hand back onto her waist.

“Then that was an…..extravagant way to kill one person, it looked like they maybe wanted everyone dead, or were they sending a message,” she wondered aloud and Sendak nodded.

“We shall see,” he said and Willa looked up, her eyes narrowing in thought.

“Well, Sir Sendak, you left the room before the attack happened,” she said and Sendak stiffened ever so slightly and recovered fast, but Willa caught it. “Did you see someone outside?” she asked innocently and Sendak shook his head.

“You’re mistaken, your highness. I never left the room, so sorry to disappoint,” he said and Willa nodded, pretending to buy his excuse but knowing he’s lying.

“Of course, the man that left just looked like you. Perhaps if you find anything you would be so kind as to tell me or my brothers,” she said and he nodded.

“Of course. It would be an honor to help,” he said bowing his head. “Sorry to cut this short, but I must go. I have things I need to do,” with that Sendak bowed and left her standing on the dancefloor in the middle of the tables laid out. She walked back to her seat with a thoughtful expression and saw Keith staring at her. She took her seat beside Keith and soon Shiro and Allura sat down as well.

“Sendak knows something, I’m sure of it. While dancing he  brought up the attack and when I asked him if he perhaps saw anything, he got stiff but recovered fast, but not fast enough for me,” she told them in a whisper and they nodded.

“We heard,” Shiro said and she raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t trust him, so we made sure to keep close and overheard your conversation,” he said and she sighed.

“Of course, we should keep a closer eye on him. I wonder where he’s going and what he had to do?” she asked aloud and Keith coughed a little. They all looked over at him and he gave a small smirk.

“Well, I asked one of your Paladins, Pidge, to go follow him when I say he was leaving. She should be reporting soon since she made this,” he held up a small mirror and Shiro nodded, knowing what it was while Willa looked on confused. Keith saw her confusing and decided to elaborate. “It’s a magic mirror prototype that Pidge made so that she could talk to anyone that had a matching one when they separate or get separated from everyone else. Neat, huh?” he explained and she nodded. “So as I said, she should be calling in soon to tell us what she’s seeing.

They all looked at the small mirror and soon it had ripples going across and Pidge’s face appeared. “ _ Guy’s? _ ” she called out softly.

“We’re here, Pidge,” Shiro said softly, not wanting anyone to overhear them or have anyone on Pidge’s side hear them.

“ _ I’ve followed Sendak and he’s in an abandoned hall. He pulled out a mirror similar to this and before he covered it, I saw Zarkon appear, _ ” she said and Allura’s eyes widened.

“He’s talking to Zarkon through a mirror? How’s that possible?” she asked and Pidge shrugged.

“ _ The only people who could have made something like this with ease before me would be the witches. Zarkon must have a witch with him. And to use these, at least one person in the connection has to have or be able to use magic. Last I checked Sendak can’t and no one’s ever said Zarkon had magic, _ ” she said and everyone looked at each other.

“Which means either a witch is there with Zarkon or Zarkon allowed the witches to experiment on him and give him mass power,” Willa said, a look of fear passing over her gaze before disappearing.

“ _ Exactly. I’ll try getting closer and hearing what they’re saying _ ,” she said and went off.

“I’m not sure I wanna know what they’re going to talk about,” she admitted and Keith nodded agreement.

“It can’t be anything good if he’s trying to keep it secret,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“To be safe, why don’t I have a Paladin or two with both you?” he asked and they looked at each other.

“You really think he’d go after one of us?” Keith whispered, fully aware of his parents being on the other side of Shiro and Allura.

“It’s better to be safe than sorry. They might try getting people to kidnap one of you and then rescue you and ask father for your hand in marriage. Then by that, they’d have a country that would side with them and then potentially the countries allied with Oeriai will also join them. Granted this is all speculation, it’s better to be safe,” he explained and they nodded.

“Very well,” Keith said and Shiro nodded.

“I’ll have them show up in the morning,” he said and they nodded. Keith felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see  Princess Lydia smiling shyly at him.

“Hello, your highness. I was just wondering if you’d care to dance since it is your birthday?” she asked and he sighed.

“I would like to,” he said standing up and grabbing her hand. He then led her off as Willa snickered behind her hand.

“ _ What are you laughing about? _ ” Pidge’s voice whispered and they both turned to the small mirror Keith left behind. Willa grabbed the mirror and held it between her and Shiro.

“Just Keith sulking as he walked onto the dance floor,” she said smiling still and Pidge snickered.

“ _ I can see that. Ok, back to business. I overheard Sendak saying ‘she’s suspicious. We need to up the time table,’ that was highly suspicious sounding. Then Zarkon said no and said the original time would be good still and to keep him updated. The most weird thing, though, before he ended it, Zarkon said ‘meet me at the Wulfskul Hollow’, any idea where that is? _ ” Pidge asked and Shiro looked over at Willa.

“I believe Keith told me about this clearing that leads to a cave that’s said to be the home to wolves and necromancers. Only the foolish tread there. But I’m not totally sure. But I want to know what they’re meeting about,” she said and Shiro nodded.

“I know of the clearing you spoke of. If we knew when they were meeting we could go there and listen in to their meeting. Did you by any chance hear a date or time?” he asked Pidge.

“ _ Sendak said something about the ‘tenth hour of the third quintant of the Spicolian movement’. Do any of you know what that means? _ ” she asked and the two looked at each other.

“The meeting is in two days at ten o’clock! But how does he plan to be at the meeting when the sword competition is going on at ten and he’s in it?” she asked and they looked at each other before looking at Pidge.

“ _ Unless he plans on delaying the Tourney or not doing it, _ ” she said and Willa looked at her confused.

“He has to be delaying it somehow. From what I’ve seen of the man, he wouldn’t just drop the competition he’s been planning on beating Keith at any time soon,” she said and Shiro nodded.

“But then that begs the question, how does he plan on delaying it?” he asked the question that no one knew the answer to.

“Does any of your Paladin’s have any ideas?” she asked and they looked down at Pidge.

“ _ I don’t have any that he’d be able to do. But I’ll continue thinking of things. Be back soon, _ ” she said and the mirror rippled again until all they saw was their reflections.

“What about Lance and Hunk? Would they?” she asked and Shiro shrugged.

“Won’t hurt to ask them,” he said and she nodded. “Only problem, where’s Lance?” he asked and they both started looking around along with Allura. They soon found Lance next to Keith glaring at Prince Elcofe. They looked at each other before turning back to the two in time to see Keith walking back with Lance in tow, still looking bitter slightly.

“What happened?” Shiro asked when they came back and the two looked at each other.

“Prince Elcofe flirted with Prince Keith but didn’t seem to get the hint that Keith wasn’t interested,” Lance said and Shiro sighed.

“Lance….” Shiro started and Keith raised a hand.

“Shiro, it’s fine. Lance didn’t do anything and didn’t start a scene. He simply informed Elcofe that I wasn’t interested and that I was needed elsewhere,” Keith said and Shiro looked between the two.

“Is that right?” he asked and Lance nodded. “Very well, good job, Lance,” he said continued and Lance smiled. “Pidge responded while you were dancing and told us what they were talking about,” he informed them and the two looked at them with shock.

“What she say?” Lance asked.

“They have a meeting in two days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Next chap! And wow, that was sooner than I thought. But don’t get too excited. Even though I’m on Thanksgiving break doesn’t mean I’ll write this every hour of the day. I got other things that need to be done and other things I’m writing, well, bullet pointing I guess. Anyway! If you wanna talk go to m tumblr paladinwilla or my new twitter Paladin Willa @katie_prindle!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next chap! Sorry about the delay, just kept doing other things and my wrist was hurting, then we were buying a new tv after months of looking at our broken one. And then I’m taking two new medicines to help with my back pain, and the bad thing is, it makes me drowsy, so that’s fun. Yup, that’s just a few of the many things going on in my life. Ok, enough about me and my crazy life, BACK TO THE STORY!!

**** “How are we going to stop or even listen to this meeting? They most likely will have the spot protected to no one can eavesdrop on them,” Lance said and the others nodded agreement.

“Yeah, Shiro. Do you a plan on eavesdropping on them without getting caught?” Keith asked and Shiro tapped his hand against the table.

“We have a little before the meeting so that gives us some time to plan,” he said and Keith nodded. Pidge then came up to them walking fast and Hunk was behind her. “Hunk,” Shiro said and Hunk looked at him with a small smile.

“I know what’s going on. Pidge told me what was going on, on the way over here,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“So, do you have any ideas on how Sendak may delay the Tourney to do this meeting?” he asked and Hunk pursed his bottom lip out as he thought.

“Well, he could do something to all the swords being used like hide them or have them sabotaged so that they have to delay it to either find the Tourney swords or replace them,” he suggested.

“Good thought, Hunk,” Shiro said and Lance patted Hunk’s shoulder as he smiled. “Ok, Paladins. I’m going to split you up to watch both Willa and Keith since Sendak is a suspicious character and might do something to the two of them,” he started and they nodded. “So it doesn’t look very suspicious I’ll have Lance and Hunk be with Willa, that way it looks like you’re teaching her some magic. Pidge and I will be with Keith. It won’t look weird for brothers to hang out and it’ll look like I’m just getting Pidge to know some more people,” he said and everyone nodded.

“Sounds good,” Lance said. “And hey, I could teach you how to fight with water,” he smiled at Willa who nodded agreement.

“I just noticed, all the Paladins have markings except Hunk. Why’s that?” Willa asked and they looked between Hunk and Shiro. Shiro then gestured to Hunk who was smiling sheepishly.

“I do have magic. It’s just I have the armbands and not the eye markings. We don’t know why but I have the armbands instead,” he said and they nodded.

“That is weird,” Willa said and Keith nodded agreement. “What’s your specialty then?”   
“Air,” he said. “But I do need to use a staff but I had Pidge make it smaller so that I can carry it easier and no one would know I can use magic if it’s hidden since my markings are visible,” he explained and they nodded.

“What about Pidge and Lance? Are their staffs smaller?” Willa asked.

“Lance doesn’t need a staff but yes, they both have their staffs smaller so that they're easier to carry since they are Paladins and need their hands for other things. Though Lance usually keeps his in its portable form,” Hunk replied and Lance nodded.

“I do,” he said showing his charming smiling. “Don’t want it getting in the way during a fight,” he explained and Willa nodded. A ringing note echoed through the room and they all turned to see King Thace standing.

“Everyone, with this speech, the feast comes to an end. The opening ceremony comes to a close tonight and tomorrow is the first competition of this Annual Tourney. Besides the attack this afternoon after everyone arrived, this was a glorious day. May the rest of the Tourney be fair and happy to all those involved and may it bring a sense of comradeship among the people here. So I like to say goodnight to everyone and hope you all get a good night's sleep, for tomorrow the first competition begins, which is staff and lance sparring. I shall have my sons and daughter show you all to your rooms. Goodnight,” the king raised a hand and everyone clapped.

Keith and Willa looked at each other and nodded. They both stood up along with Shiro before splitting up. Willa went over to Lady Shay, Princess Lydia, Paladin\Wizard Pidge and the other ladies that came to the Tourney that year which was a bigger number. Keith and Shiro both wanted to keep her away from Sendak as much as possible. The two went over to the others and led them through the halls as Willa led the women down a different hall toward their rooms. Sendak walked toward the front beside Shiro and Keith and smiled at them.

“So, your highnesses, that was a lovely feast, was it not?” he asked and they nodded.

“Yes it was, Baron Sendak,” Keith said and they stopped at a room that Prince Elcofe was staying. “Prince Elcofe, this is your room,” he said and the Prince nodded thanks and went into the room. They then left the room once the door closed and continued down the hall. “I do hope you enjoyed it, sir,” he said and Sendak nodded.

“I did, your highness. I hear you and your sister are of age to be looking for a suitor, am I wrong?” he asked.

“You are correct. We are, but our parents are allowing us to take our time so that we may find someone who we will care about deeply. Though, I am certain my sister will not be looking for a suitor since she is the Court Wizard. She would rather spend her time studying magic,” he said and Shiro gave a small nod of agreement. He saw her when she was in Altea, she would be in the Court Wizard room for a long time studying and learning.

“Let us hope she will not be spending all her time during the Tourney, though, and instead mingle to find a suitor,” he said and a bad feeling wormed its way through Keith’s body and he looked toward his brother who inclined his head ever so slightly and Keith knew he felt the same.

“Of course, but if she did meet a suitor that she liked, she’d first need them to get her parents  _ and _ brothers consent before they can try advancing their relationship,” Shiro said emphasizing and so that Sendak knew if he needed everyone's approval should he try courting anyone.

“Of course. It’s only proper for the suitor to have the family's approval before courting someone,” Sendak replied easily as though he didn’t care about the rules of courting.

“Yes, proper,” Keith said and they continued walking before they ended up a hall away from his own room. “This will be your room, Baron Sendak,” he said bowing his head slightly and Sendak grinned. He seemed to know that he was close to Keith’s room and seemed to be thinking something. They then walked off, leading the other guests to their rooms before they ended up in a hallway, just the two of them.

“I don’t like how Sendak talked about the protocol of courting,” Shiro said and Keith nodded.

“Yeah, I agree. He sounded as if he could care less about it or like he knows our parents would be ok. Heaven knows father wants a treaty with the Galran Empire, so a marriage between one of the heirs and a high ranking Baron from there would be good,” Keith said and Shiro nodded.

“We need to make sure he doesn't try courting either of you. Father doesn’t mind if either of you marry him, even if it’s same sex, something some people don’t agree with,” Shiro said looking around and Keith looked up at Shiro’s face.

“Of course. If I see him trying to do anything that goes with courting I’ll try stopping it or leave. Only thing, I don’t know if Willa knows about the courting process since it was something you learned when you turned of age,” Keith explained and Shiro had a thoughtful expression on.

“I’ll have Lance and Hunk keep an eye out for anything that deals with courting for her. They know the process,” Shiro said and Keith nodded gratefully.

“Hopefully that works,” he said quietly and Shiro nodded.

“Well, sleep well. Father wouldn’t want his son to be falling asleep during the Tourney,” Shiro said and Keith bid him goodnight as well before heading off to his own room. As Keith went into his room and changed into his night clothes he kept thinking one thing:  _ tomorrow will be interesting _ .

**XXX**

Everyone was gathered in the main hall again that morning for breakfast before the first competition for the Tourney. All were eager for the day ahead since some were participating and others were there to support friends. The hall was filled with chatter as people talked about what would come from the day or about themselves or their home country or kingdom. Keith sat at the tables head with his sister and brother. His brother and Allura were in a deep conversation and Willa was talking to Lady Shay, a woman that was very kind from what Keith seen.

“Yes, this crystal is from our mines in Balmera. They contain magical properties that Wizards and other magic users like to use to help them with spells,” Shay said and Willa nodded.

“I’ve read about Balmera crystals from a book. Is it true you have to do an energy exchange to get a crystal?” she asked and Keith looked toward Shay too, interested in what the answer might be. Shay looked between the two before nodding.

“Yes, it is true. To get a crystal from the mines in Balmera, one must do an exchange so that crystal will work only for that person and so that the mines can heal. If you do it properly, one can get a crystal and make it so they can give it as a gift to another. In my kingdom, when that is done it is usually because you love the person who is receiving the crystal. Other times it is merely for the sake of gaining one's trust or as a gift of good faith,” she explained and the twins looked at each other.

“Wow,” Willa muttered and Keith nodded agreement.

“How often do the crystals in the mine get taken?” Keith asked and Shay looked away thoughtfully before turning back to them.

“Not many. Usually only three crystals a month or if it is not in demand, five a year,” she said and Keith nodded.

“Where then do you get your money from to keep your kingdom afloat in these times?” Keith asked.

“I’m not sure. The king and queen don’t really say, just that we get it from what we produce from the land. I’m merely a Lady, nothing high ranking to get the details,” she said and they nodded.

“Of course,” Keith said and the two continued their conversation. He let his gaze wander around the room, looking at everyone seated at the table and saw that Sendak was watching them. Sendak saw that Keith was looking at him and turned his attention away to something else. Keith scowled at him before looking back at Shiro. Shiro nodded to him and gave a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. Hunk and Lance will make sure Sendak doesn’t do anything,” he said and Keith nodded.

“Where are they?” Keith asked and Shiro smiled.

“They’re here, just hidden so they don’t look suspicious watching both our sister and Sendak,” he explained.

“Ah, let’s hope this isn’t actually needed and that we’re just being paranoid,” Keith said and Shiro nodded agreement.

“We’ll find out at the end of the Tourney,” Shiro said and Keith slowly nodded agreement.

“This will feel like the longest five days then,” he replied and Shiro chuckled.

“It most likely will,” he agreed and they went back to eating. Soon everyone was done and the king and queen stood up.

“Your highnesses, lords, ladies and knights,” the queen started, “I hope you all slept well,” everyone nodded and the queen smiled at them. “That is good. The staff and lance sparring is set to begin after noon,” she continued and the king then started speaking.

“So, before the competition starts, we’d love to give you a tour of the castle and the grounds around it so that you may enjoy your time here when you do not have anything to do,” he said and everyone stood up. “Let us start with the castle gardens,” he said and everyone slowly made their way out. Willa went over to the king and queen before they left and Shiro and Keith watched her patiently. Lance and Hunk stood back a ways also watching her.

“Father,” she started and they looked over at her, “would it be fine if I go to the Court Wizard Room and continue my work?” she asked and the king and queen looked at each other.

“Sure, just remember to come out for the competition,” the queen said and Willa nodded.

“Of course, mother. I wouldn’t miss it,” she then turned and went over to Shiro and Keith, Lance, Hunk and her own person knight following behind. “I’ll see you at the competition,” she said before waving and heading off the the right as everyone went to the left. They watched as Willa, Lance, Hunk and the knight went down the hall until they disappeared around a corner, lost from sight. Shiro and Keith looked at each other before heading off with everyone else to help give the tour.

**XXX**

Keith sat down beside his brother and his wife in the boxed area for them. On his other side, Willa was sitting there looking bored already even though the competition hasn’t even started yet. “Don’t look so excited, Willa,” her eyes rolled over to him and her head tilted slightly toward him as she looked at him unamused.

“Haha, very funny,” she said rolling her eyes and sitting up straight as the competitors get warmed up. “I don’t know why people find this so interesting. They’re just hitting each other with a staff or lance! I could be making great progress right now in learning how to fight with water and air that sitting here and watching men wack each other with long poles,” she said and Keith chuckled.

“It does get a bit boring after a while,” he conceded and she smiled. “But, we are supposed to be here since we are part of the royal family,” he continued and she sighed in defeat, slumping ever so slightly in her seat at the fact.

“Yeah, you’re right. I just wish it wasn’t so boring,” she said and Keith opened his mouth to respond but the herald blew his trumpet and everyone quieted.

“The staff and lance sparring will now begin. Will the first two contestants come forward,” he said and two people came forward in gear. Both wore chainmail above a simple tunic with a leather vest on top. On their arms, they had gauntlets and in their hands they held either a staff or lance and in the other they held a simple helmet that would leave their face open. They recognized one of the figures as Prince Elcofe while the other looked to be a simple knight from one of the sections in their kingdom, “Are you ready?” he called and they both raised their hands. “Is there anything you wish to say before we begin?”

The knight raised his hand hesitantly and the herald looked over at him and nodded. “May the best one win,” he started and Elcofe nodded agreement. “I would like to dedicate this battle to Princess and Court Wizard Willa,” he continued and almost everyone looked over at the boxed area and looked at Willa who ducked her head, cheeks turned a rosy pink color. She raised a hand to acknowledge his words and the knight nodded to the herald who had a small smile on his lips.

“Alright, with that said, contestants, get into position,” he called and they both went into a fighting stance. “Begin!” the herald called stepping back and the two started their sparring. For once, as Keith watched Willa through the corner of his eye, he saw that she was smiling slightly and watching the fight with rapt attention. Keith smiled at this slightly and with a small, inaudible chuckle, he watched the rest of the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’m just gonna end there on a nice note. Nothing bad has happened, and we get a little romantic with the knight dedicating this fight to Willa. Nothing bad since this is thanksgiving for me and that just be mean of me to do something bad. Ok, love ya my readers! Have an amazing day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fantabulous readers! Sorry that this I updated late. Please don’t hate me, a lot of things were just happening making my life crazy. But it has settled down a bit so here! And again, if you have a request for a story, thing you want to happen in this or you have any questions, go to either of these:  
> Tumblr paladinwilla  
> twitter Paladin Willa @katie_prindle

**** The sun was setting, being hidden by the surrounding trees around the cleared area for the staff and lance spar. The knight from the first round was standing in the center waiting for the other competitor that made it that far. They were now starting the final spar to get the winner for this competition. Soon a low ranking lord from the south part of the kingdom walked into the cleared area for the match. The final competitors look at each other and bow their heads before looking at each other. The king then stood up and raised his hands above the crowd and everyone quieted.

“This is the final competition for the staff and lance spar. Please give a nice welcome to the knight, Sir Stahl,” he gestured to the knight who raised a hand smiling to everyone and everyone clapped or cheered. “Now from the southern part of Oeria, Lord Brendal,” he moved his hand so that it faced the lord and people clapped. Not many liked the lord since he didn’t treat his staff or people with respect. “Now, get ready contestants,” they both then placed their helmets on and held their respective weapons ready, the knight a lance and the lord a bo-staff.

Both were made of ash, a sturdy wood that’s not easy to break which is why it’s used for friendly competitions, spars, and training. The lance has a metal tip that’s been dulled down so it wouldn’t hurt anyone and the staff has leather strips wrapped around the middle so the person would have a better grip on it. The herald then raises a hand and then drops it. “Compete!” he shouts and they rush forward to battle. The match goes on for a while, the young knight was able to knock Brendal down onto the ground as the servants of the castle lit torches so everyone could see in the fading light. “Over!” the herald shouted and Stahl reached down and held a hand out to Brendal.

Brendal scoffed at the offered hand and got up by himself after hitting the hand aside. He stood with his arms crossed as the herald walked up to them and the king went toward them as well. “Congratulations, Sir Stahl, on winning the sparring match. May all other matches and competitions you enter you have the best of luck,” Thace said shaking Stahl’s hand. Stahl nodded his head as he looked at the king in slight awe. “Now, I’ll have my daughter escort you back to your room,” he continued stepping back and allowing Willa to come forward with a small smile. She waved her hand and they started toward the castle with her personal guard and Lance and Hunk following behind to make sure nothing happens. “All right! Everyone, competitors and spectators! Tomorrow is the Archery competition! The competition starts mid-morning at the ninth hour! Now let’s all get back to our rooms and get some rest,” he told everyone.

Keith watched as Brendal made his way through the crowd with a scowl back to his small tent to change out of his armor. Sendak soon got up and went the way Brendal did and Keith leaned over to Shiro. “Hey, can you get Pidge to go herself or send someone, something, to follow him?” he asked and Shiro looked the way Keith jerked his chin in, in time to see Sendak disappear the way he saw Brendal angrily leave.

“Sure,” he whispered before leaning down to where his knights-friends sat. “Pidge!” he whisper shouted and Pidge turned her head to look up at him, head tilted in question. “Can either you or your familiar follow Sendak?” he asked and Pidge nodded.

“Sure, I’ll call Rover,” she said and Shiro nodded as she closed her eyes and let off a whistle. Soon a humming sound was heard and slowly grew louder. An animal with the body of a fox but smaller with hummingbird wings and eyes that were colored gray with blue streaks on it came toward Pidge. She held out her hands and Rover landed in her hands and she hugged him briefly. “Rover, I need you to follow Sendak at a distance. Ok?” she asked and Rover nodded before flying off in the direction Sendak disappeared. “He’ll come back once he’s done, or if it’s more serious, he’ll send me a telepathic message,” she said looking back at Shiro.

“Ok, keep us updated,” Shiro said and Pidge nodded. “We should start escorting the competitors back to their rooms,” Shiro said standing up and Keith followed suit.

“Ok, but I’m staying beside you so no one tries flirting with me,” he said and Shiro nodded chuckling slightly. Once they got into the clearing every competitor came forward to them all cleaned up except for Brendal who still hadn’t shown up. “Ok, my brother and I will escort you back to your room. You’re going to need all the rest you can get for the next competition,” he said and then they started walking toward the castle with everyone following.

**XXX**

The last person walked into their room and Shiro and Keith looked at each other. “Should we see if Pidge has heard anything?” Keith asked and Shiro nodded.

“Yeah, hopefully, Rover heard what Sendak was talking about,” he said walking to the room where Pidge would be staying. They soon arrived in front of Pidge’s door and Shiro raised a hand and knocked on the door. “Pidge, it’s us, are you in there?” Shiro asked and they heard rustling.

“Give me a sec,” she called and soon the door opened and Pidge had Rover on her shoulder. “Rover was coming back and I needed to open the window for him,” she explained scratching under Rover’s mouth. “I’ve got some good news and some bad news. Which would you want to hear first?” she asked walking into her room and Keith closed the door after them.

“How about the good first,” Keith suggested and Shiro nodded.

“Ok, so the good news is, Sendak was asking Brendal to do some stuff for him but Brendal refused, saying he could ‘never betray my county’s allies’ and stuff like that,” she explained. “The bad is, Sendak is planning on how to delay the sword competition after tomorrow,” she said looking away.

“How is he planning on doing that?” Shiro asked looking at Pidge who looked away.

“Sendak said by taking the thing the king and queen care about most,” she said looking at the two of them. “That could only mean Willa since they just got her back so they would be very distraught at her being taken again,” she said and the two brothers looked at each other.

“Pidge, you and I will then be on guard with Lance and Hunk to make sure nothing bad happens to her,” Shiro said and Pidge nodded. “Keith, you think you can handle being on your own?” Shiro looked back at Keith who nodded.

“Yeah, if I need any help I know where to find you,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“Of course. Be safe, we don’t know for sure if Willa’s the target,” Shiro said and once again Keith nodded.

“I’ll be careful Shiro. Just focus on keeping Willa safe, ok?” he asked and Shiro nodded, smiling slightly.

“Ok, we should go get some rest to be on our toes for anything,” Shiro said turning and Pidge let off a cough, getting the two to look at her.

“There’s something else. Sendak talked about needing the thing, or person, for the meeting, meaning, he’ll make his move tomorrow,” she said and Keith and Shiro looked at each other before looking at Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so sorry about the short chap, but I just really wanted to get this out since it’s been awhile since I updated this story. Well, a while by my standards. Ok, so from this, assume that next chap might take a while too, to post, ok? Ok, bye my amazing readers!!!


	5. Just a Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note about the work

Ok, so sorry everyone reading this but this story is on hold from now on. I lost my inspiration for this story for the time being. if i'm lucky, i'll get some inspiration and update again. until then, sorry everyone! hopefully this hold won't last long! Again, i'm so sorry about putting this story on old for those of you that really like this story. Hopefully i'll get back on this story soon. but wish me luck since so much is happening which is causing me to have trouble writing this story. if you have any ideas you think would be good and help this story reach its end then i gladly welcome any support to help me finish this story.

you can either reach me through the comments, Tumblr, or Twitter!

Bye my amazing readers! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Sorry, about not posting this sooner but I was in major pain and my forehead was killing me! All I could do was nap without pain so I literally slept most the day but luckily some of the pain is gone, still have the headache though. :(


End file.
